Chi No Yoru (Night of Blood)
by Sha-Nyanxx
Summary: AU. Because of your fathers work, you are forced to board at the private academy Kuroi Chi. All seems okay until you are attacked by a student named Eren who claims that you have enrolled at a school of Vampires. Suddenly you are tossed into a supernatural world of the unknown. SadisticVampire!ErenxReader Warning: Coarse language, kissing, and blood.


**A/N{Hi it Sha-Chan here! I'm back with a new story!~ This one is a Reader x SadisticVampire!Eren Jaeger fan fic!~ The name of the story and plot is thought up from a manga I saw but added my own twist to it, but the character's belong to Hajime Isayama-Sensei!~ has slight Reader x Vampire!Armin and VampirePrinciple!Erwin x Levi -Not that much just blood sucking)**

**Sorry about the first chappy being boring, It's the intro into the story :I**

**So with that done I hope you all enjoy the story~~}**

* * *

_Chi no Yoru (Night of Blood)_

_Bite 1: Meeting _

* * *

Your life was about to change...

After saying goodbye to you're overly dramatic and apologetic father, you boarded the train in hopes of a fresh start at a new boarding High school. As your father called out to you a smile found it's way to your face to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from your (E/C) eyes.

* * *

This had all started when your father came home from work one evening. He had been fine up until that particular day, but when he stepped into the lounge, you instantly knew something was wrong. His hair was a mess, his eyes were all puffy red and his jacket was on the floor beside him. Your eyes widened at the sight, as you stood up from your comfortable place on you favorite chair.

"Dad!? What happened!?" You asked in an alarmed voice. Then the thought came to you.

_Has he been fired!?_

Every since your mother had died when you were 6 your father had change his ways so that he could take on both parental roles. He was always working but he always made sure to come home just in time for dinners which you could perfectly make at the age of 7. He'd never missed a dinner since your mother had died. And it touched you. It had been 10 years since your mother had passed away and now you were 15 and could take care of yourself as well as your over dramatic but strong father.

"Dad? Is everything ok?" You yelled which the older man jump.

"Um...yes I suppose..but...uh dinner! Lets have some!" You stared suspiciously at you Dad.

"Well...you seem _strange. _But if you say you're ok then I won't press you any further."

* * *

After eating your Dad stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" You yelled which made you father jump in response, and swiftly turn around.

"What is it!? Jeez! You're so persistent..." Your eyebrow twitched. He pissed you off.

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!? Gosh...Well. **Dad** if you had just told me what is going on then I wouldn't be bothering you so much! And don't try to tell me there is nothing going on!" He cringed and then sighed.

"Well I suppose I can't hide it from you forever... I have to go away to America for work for a while... So I thought we should move there. For a fresh start..." You froze.

"Huh?! B-but I don't want to move! This is my home town!" Your father frowned.

"But I'm selling the house to pay for one over there..." Just as he said that there was a clank at the door. You thought it may have been someone so you went to the door and opened it. There on the porch was a letter about a boarding school on it. You walked back to your father and gave it to him. Your father read it out carefully.

"Because of your daughter, (FN/LN)'s good grades it has been mandatory that we send this letter to inform you that your choice of High school for you daughter next year should be Kuroi Chi Academy. She doesn't need to pay as there is a full scholarship for her. Her current school has been informed of these circumstances. A visit to the school will be arranged soon..."

You both stood in silence for a few moments before a grin appeared on your face.

"Ah! I remember people coming to our school and we took tests for a scholarship! It's a high profile private school! I can board there!" Your fathers expression twisted into a frown.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

You took the letter from him and looked over it. On it were details about the meeting and a pamphlet inside stating all the necessary information needed about the school.

"It's a boarding school, plus you wont have to pay for that!~ It's all good. Please...Dad?" He sighed.

"I've heard bad things about that school...That its dangerous and creepy..." Said line made you burst out in laughter.

"Seriously! You believe that? I'll be fine~ I can take care of myself. I'm 15 now. We can keep in touch." Your Father looked at you tears in his eyes.

"I just...don't want anything to happen to you..." Your serious expression softened and you hugged you Dad.

"If anything happens or if I don't like it there I'll call uncle and he can come and pick me up from there...okay? Please...I don't want to leave this town yet...there's something I have to do no matter what." A few moments of silence filled the air before your Dad sniffed and you parted.

"If you think that's best then we will see how it goes..." You smiled.

"You'll be moving when?"

. . .

"At the end of this year..." You turned away and began to take the dishes into the kitchen."

"That's only 2 months away...School will be finished soon. I can stay with uncle in the holidays so all will be fine. Your father walked into the hallway.

"...O..kay.."

* * *

You stared out the train as it passed a river. Your father had sorted out the things needed for your school. It all happened really fast and you couldn't wait till you started. It was going to be a whole new thing for you but you were excited nonetheless. After the train had stopped you walked out of the station and there, waiting and standing out in the crowd were two pale men dressed in black suits. The walked up to you.

"Miss (L/N)?" One of them said in a deep voice.

"Huh?" You stared blankly at the man.

"We were sent by the principle to guide you to Kuroi Chi Academy as it is his duty to protect students." You smiled at the man.

"Ah...I see...I am...I'm surprised he knew when I was arriving..." The other man stepped forward.

"We have been waiting here for quite a while now. He said he was expecting you to arrive today, therefore we had to wait for your appearance, Miss." You blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry...well...Lets go then?"

* * *

The car which you had been in for what seemed like several hours came to a sudden stop at black gates.

"We are here. Please do not worry about your things. I will deliver them to your dorm room."

After waving goodbye you walked into the dark looking school and explored your surroundings. The school was very unique. It had windows that were covered with a black paint , usually to keep light out. The trees had no leaves, no grass and strange statues filled the garden or what you thought was the garden.

After taking a look outside you went inside a random door that led to a hallway. A noise broke the silence and made you turn around quickly.

"Hello? Is someone there?" You questioned which was then followed by a gust of wind. A man several inches talled that you appeared in front of you.

"Uh...Hello...I'm a new student here...(F/N_L/N) I'm a first year...It's nice to meet you..."

The man chuckled.

"A human?" He muttered before licking his lips and stepping closer to you. He had brown hair pale skin,and blood red eyes. He was extremely handsome.

"You're a female human...Hmmm...The name's Eren...Eren Jaeger. It's a pleasure, Human." You laughed awkwardly.

"Human? What are you saying? You're one as well..." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Ha. Foolish human. Do you not know where you are?" His deep voice sent shivers down your back.

"Um...I...I must be going..I need to meet with the principle...now." You slowly backed away but was stopped by Eren grabbing your wrist.

"W-what are you doing Eren? L-Let me go..." He chuckled deeply.

"You cannot leave now. Not without satisfying my needs, girl. You wont escape me so stop moving around." He suddenly lifted your arm and stared at it, blood oozing from a small cut.

"Uh...I must of cut it when I was outside..." Eren's eyes began to glow.

"You must be more careful, Little lamb. We Vampires are very fond of this substance you humans are filled with." He licked your arm.

"W-what? Vampires? They aren't really-" Eren grinned sadistically, his fangs now showing.

"Do you need me to prove it? Little Lamb?" He began tracing kisses over your wound.

"S-Stop!" You pleaded.

"You lured me with your blood, Human." He chuckled and sunk his fangs into your (Skin colour) skin. You whimpered in pain as you felt his fangs pierce the surface. He started to drink your blood while head began spinning and you closed your eyes feeling a tingling sensation in your body as you drifted away.

* * *

**A/N{YOSHAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's finished! The first chapter!~ I'm sorry if this one is a bit boring but it is more of an introduction to the story so the chapters will get more interesting don't you worry.}**

**As always, Like, Fav, Review!~ **

**Thanks,**

**~Sha-Chanxx**


End file.
